


Heh

by Scolopendre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre





	

LOL "Yuri" on Ice.


End file.
